


sister, dearest

by ivermectin



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eda Clawthorne is a fierce badass, Eda Clawthorne's Curse, Episode 18: Agony of a Witch, Gen, POV Eda Clawthorne, rating this teen because of One Swear Word, spoilers for ep18: Agony of a Witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin
Summary: Eda's running out of time, right until - oh no.Lilith has an ultimatum, and she'll do whatever it takes to meet it, including - oh,no.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	sister, dearest

**Author's Note:**

> this is canon compliant because my heart broke too thoroughly to do anything else; you can pretend that it's canon divergent if you want. 
> 
> this fic takes place during that moment during lilith and eda's duel - you know the moment. i doubt this will make any sense if you haven't watched the episode.

"Then why were you so easy to curse," Lilith says and - that's it, that's the moment Eda feels the thing inside her shatter. She'd spent too long in the dark over her curse, too long not looking at it and examining it, for who would have a grudge so deep and weary that they would plant something inside her, something that would spill into her sense of control and ruin her, drain her out, squeeze her empty? 

For it to be Lily of all people, her sister - they'd spent their childhood fiercely competitive but they'd always loved each other (hadn't they? she'd thought they had, and maybe that was her mistake) - for her sister to do this to her, to get one over her - 

Eda's been holding herself back, but this is the moment she assesses her priorities. Over there, Luz looks horrified, which Eda understands (same, Luz, same.) Lily, on the other hand, looks sorry, but still wants to hold the curse over her as blackmail material (kidnapping her ward wasn't enough, she always _had_ to have one over Eda, didn't she) and Eda didn't want to hurt her sister, but now she wants her to _pay_ ; for all the years spent grappling with living in a body she couldn't control, for spending years, whole years, wondering who could hate her this much, for the way she'd made her life hers despite how little of it she'd been able to make decisions over, the clock in her gemstone carefully trickling out, reminding her of the real peril interwoven with her very existence; her reality. And her sister, oh god, her sister - 

"You bitch," Eda wants to say. "I wasn't easy to curse if you had to wait until I was asleep to cast, now was I?" 

But there's no time to say anything. With an anger unlike anything she's ever felt, Eda meets Lilith's eyes. She will not go easy on her, sister or not.

In a flash of golden light, she charges. The game might be rigged against her, but Edalyn Clawthorne will play anyway. She always does - she always has. 

Despite whatever Lily thinks, Eda's life's never been easy. Half the game was in pretending you were in control when you weren't.

"Eda!" Luz is yelling.

"Don't worry kid, I got this," Eda says.

She isn't sure if it's true or not, but she says it with her whole chest. Maybe if she believes it hard enough, it'll be enough.

It isn't. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY EDA FIC COMING SOON I PROMISE. SHE'S THE LOVE OF MY LIFE OKAY.
> 
> eta: FishOfTheStars wrote a Lilith POV inspired by this, it's very good & if you enjoyed reading this you should read that, as well! I'm linking it below.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Twisted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062087) by [FishOfTheStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishOfTheStars/pseuds/FishOfTheStars)




End file.
